The individual flotation devices known in the art are bulky, heavy and very little ergonomic—its use, usually over the clothing of the user, inhibits the user of certain tasks, often leading to its non-use.
Also known are flotation systems wherein the inflation system is disposed on the inside of clothing, being in contact with the body. This type of flotation systems involves discomfort and leads the user to use a garment larger than necessary in order to be able to allocate the volume of the inflation chamber(s), being misplaced and making the movements difficult, causing hazardous conditions for the user.
On the contrary, the clothing now presented avoids the need to use individual flotation devices, since it has the inflation system integrated on the outer part, allowing greater mobility for the performance of tasks inherent to the various activities in water as well as its permanent use.
EP0023430A1 discloses a jacket with inflation chambers placed inside, between two impermeable layers. Inflation is ensured by a chamber comprising two front members that join on the cervical region providing inflation in that zone and that is fixed by a belt that connects the two front members with a buckle that passes through the outside thereof and in the user's back. This system is housed within the jacket.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,934 describes a jacket with pockets on the inside, that close with springs, and in the collar for insertion of the inflation chamber. The inflation system used is a tube for oral inflation, however another method may be used. The fit to the user's waist is made with cord. The inflation chamber can be used alone, without the jacket, or with the jacket.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,924 describes an individual flotation device that can be used as a single piece, or integrated into the interior portion of another, for example a vest or jacket, through a system of closures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,668 describes a t-shirt to water sports practitioners like surfing, sports like kayaking, sailing, among others containing inflation chamber placed in its interior, which can be activated in case of emergency.